50 First Dates (Markson Version)
by jiaeryien
Summary: Memperjuangkan cinta seseorang walaupun seseorang itu , lupa dengan dirinya setiap harinya . Markson/Bnior/Got7/Jackmark
1. chapter 1

Pagi hari yang cerah menyambut seorang pria , dia terbagun dari tidurnya karena di sambut oleh cahaya Yang datang dari luar jendela , Wang Jackson Pria Asli Hongkong yang menetap di korea Karena pekerjaanya sebagai Pelatih Anggar , Dia Baru Ke korea 2 bulan yang lalu untung saja dia fasih dalam bahasa korea jadi tak harus membuang buang uangnya untuk Kursus bahasa Korea .

Hari ini dia memutuskan untuk berjalan jalan menggunakan mobilnya untuk Melihat lihat indahnya Kota Seoul , baru hari ini dia di beri ijin untuk memanjakan dirinya , hari ini tidak ada jadwal untuk melatih dan dia berfikir bahwa hari ini adalah hari yang paling berharga .

Saat di perjalanan dia memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke Cafe di pinggir jalan , Cafe itu tidak begitu besar dan tidak begitu kecil, itu sederhana tapi nyaman .

Jacksonpun masuk dan di sambut dengan aroma aroma kopi yang tercium di hidungnya , dia melihat lihat area Cafe itu dan sampai tidak sengaja matanya tertuju pada seorang laki laki yang duduk di dekat jendela , sedang membaca buku dan menikmati kopi pesananya , rambut pria itu berwarna Cokelat dan Mungkin seusia dengan Jackson .

"Kau ingin duduk di mana tuan?" Kata salah satu pelayan cafe itu , Pelayan itu masih muda dan manis ,apakah cafe ini benar benar spesial Memiliki pelayan dan Pengunjung yang sama sama Sedap di lihat . Jacksonpun melihat Name Tag pelayan itu , Dia Bernama "Park Jinyoung"

"Aku memesan saja dulu , aku pesan caffe latte " kata jackson lalu jinyoungpun mengangguk bergegas meninggalkan jackson.

Jacksonpun berjalan menuju pria yang sedang membaca buku itu , sungguh dia sangat cantik ,manis dan mungkin segalanya ada pada dirinya , dia sempurna .

"Maaf, apakah aku boleh duduk sini " kata jackson tanpa basa basi menunjuk tempat kosong di hadapan pria itu .

"Tapi bukankah , meja yang lain juga kosong " kata pria itu dengan lembutnya .

"Ya .. tapi aku memilih yang ini" jawab jackson , dan pria itu tersenyum

"Ya silahkan " pria itu mempersilahkan Jackson untuk duduk di hadapanya .

"Apakah kau setiap hari ke Cafe ini" tanya Jackson memulai percakapan mereka .

"Hanya setiap hari minggu, siapa namamu ?" Tanya pria itu

"Aku Jackson Wang , Kau biasa memanggilku Jackson , aku baru pertama datang ke Cafe ini , siapa namamu " jawab Jackson lalu mempertanyakan Hal yang sama , tapi jackson bingung , dia kesini hanya setiap hari minggu , tapi ini adalah hari senin

"Aku Mark Tuan , kau bisa memanggilku Mark , senang bertemu denganmu Jackson " Jawab Mark pada jackson dengan senyum Manisnya . Saat mereka berbicara Pesanan Jacksonpun datang , pelayan yang tadi yang membawakan pesanan Jackson dan Menaruhnya di Hadapanya.

"Hay mark , apa kau menikmati kopimu ?" Tanya Jinyoung pada mark .

"Yaps Jinyoung , Ini kopi yang enak , aku baru memesanya untuk pertama kalinya " Jinyoungpun hanya tersenyum sedih pada mark dan cepat meninggalkan Meja itu .

Jacksonpun Bingung kenapa Jinyoung terlihat begitu sedih .

"Jinyoung temanmu ?" Tanya Jackson

"Ya dia temanku , dia berpacaran dengan sahabatku pemilik Cafe ini " jawab mark masih dengan senyumnya , jackson hanya mengangguk .

Mereka Berbincang bincang sampai Sore dan Tak di sangka Jackson menaruh Hati untuk mark , bukan cuma Jackson , mark juga tertarik dengan Jackson walupun hanya berbincang Bincang seharian , Jackson sudah tahu apa Hobby mark , makanan kesukaanya dan segalanya , jackson tahu mark lebih tua darinya ,tapi itu tidak masalah baginya , tidak terlalu penting

"Mark.. bolehkah aku menganggap ini adalah kencan pertama kita ?" Tanya Jackson tanpa ragu , markpun tersenyum dan mengangguk .

"Ini sudah sore Jackson , aku Harus pulang " kata mark sambil berdiri dan jacksonpun juga ikut berdiri .

"Besok kita bertemu lagi , apakah kau mau ?"

"Tentu Jackson , Kita bisa bertemu "

"Mark .. ayo kita berfoto " Jackson mengelurkan Ponselnya , dengan senang Hati mark menerima tawaran Jackson .

"See you Jackson "

"Bye .."

Saat mark pergi , jackson tak sanggup menahan Senyum gembiranya dan juga mark , saat keluar cafe dia tersenyum senang, dia harus menceritakan ini pada ayah dan adiknya karena dia menemukan orang yang dia suka .

 **50**

Kesokanya di pagi hari , Jackson terburu buru , cepat mengendarai mobilnya menuju Cafe dan menemui mark , ia tak sabar untuk menemukan orang yang dia suka saat pandangan pertamanya , Dia ingin cepat cepat menjadikan mark sebagai Kekasihnya karena ia sangat mencintai mark .

Saat dia sudah sampai tempat yang ia tuju , iapun cepat masuk cafe dan melihat mark sedang duduk di kursi kemarin , percis saat ia pertama kali bertemu , ia sedang membaca buku dan menikmati kopi pesananya. Jacksonpun tersenyum ,berjalan menuju tempat duduk di hadapan mark .

"Hay mark " Jackson tersenyum dan langsung duduk di tempat biasanya seperti kemarin , tapi mark tidak menyambutnya dengan senyum tapi seperti orang bingung , melihat Jackson seperti ia melihat orang asing , Jacksonpun bingung dengan tatapan mark , ada apa dengan dirinya? .

"Kau siapa ya , apakah kau mengenalku ?" Kata mark dengan Bingungnya , Jacksonpun melotot tak percaya , apakah mark ingin memberi lelucon kepada dirinya? Apakah mark kemarin tidak tertarik kepada Jackson dan sekarang dia ingin menjauh dari Jackson, bukankah mark kemarin menerima bahwa kemarin adalah kencan pertama mereka?.

"Maaf tuan , kau di panggil atasanku " pelayan tiba tiba datang , itu masih jinyoung , dia menatap Jackson dengan ekspresi khawatir di Wajahnya .

"Apakah aku ada salah dengan bos mu?" Tanya Jackson .

"Kau temui Dia saja " kata Jinyoung ,lalu Jackson pun pergi mengikuti Jinyoung menuju dapur Cafe itu .

"Hai , siapa namamu?" Kata pemilik Cafe itu ,Dia tampan dan juga berwibawa

"Aku Jackson , ada masalah apa kau memanggilku " tanya jackson pada orang di hadapanya , Jinyoung masih ada di situ , dia berdiri di samping Pacarnya atau bosnya

"Aku Im Jaebum , aku ingin Berbicara masalah Mark , aku melihat dirimu kemarin bersama mark dengan akrabnya , tapi aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu sebelum kau kecewa pada sahabatku " jelas Jaebum

"Masalah ? Aku juga bingung , kemarin kita saling mengenal dan kemarin pertama kalinya kencan aku denganya, tetapi sekarang dia tidak mengenaliku , apakah ini Lelucon dirinya untuk menjauhiku ? Apakah dia memiliki saudara kembar?" Tanya Jackson dengan bertubi tubi .

"Tidak jackson dia tidak memiliki saudara kembar , dia tidak berusaha Menjauhimu " seru Jaebum

"Lalu ?"

Jaebum membuang nafasnya Kasar dan wajahnya tiba tiba berubah menjadi sedih .

"Mark adalah orang yang istimewa , 1 tahun lalu tepatnya 13 oktober , aku ,jinyoung dan Mark berniat untuk membelikan kue ulang tahun untuk Ayah mark , kita membawa dua mobil Jinyoung bersamaku dan Mark menyetir sendirian tetapi saat di pertengah perjalanan Mobil mark mengalami kecelakaan parah , Dia di bawa kerumah sakit , saat itu dokter Bilang Mark mengalami amnesia , Goldfield Syndrome , kau tahu itu apa , dia hanya memiliki Kapasitas Ingatan Yang kecil setelah dia tidur dia tidak lagi ingat dengan kejadian yang kemarin , dia hanya ingat orang orang yang di kenal sebelum kecelakaan itu seperti aku ,Jinyoung , dan keluarganya , tetapi kau mengenal mark setelah kecelakaan jadi mark tidak akan mengenalmu Jack.. dan kau harus tahu jika kau menanyakan tanggal pada mark dia pasti menjawabnya 13 oktober , hari Kejadian Kecelakaan itu dan tepat Hari ulang Tahun ayahnya , sebelumnya dia kesini hanya hari minggu saja , tetapi Saat kecelakaan dia selalu mengingat setiap hari adalah hari minggu dan merayakan ulang tahun ayahnya " jelas jaebum , Jinyoungpun menangis karena Dia meceritakan kejadian 1 tahun yang lalu , Jacksonpun menatap Jaebum tidak percaya , dia ingin menangis tetapi dia tidak percaya sebelum membuktikanya .

"Aku tidak percaya" gumam Jackson .

"Kau ingin aku buktikan ? Ikut aku " kata jinyoung , lalu jackson mengikuti jinyoung di belakang , dia berdua menuju Meja mark .

Jinyoung Mempersiapkan senyum palsunya kepada mark dan Jackson hanya berdiri di belakang Jinyoung.

"Hay mark , bagaimana harimu?" Tanya Jinyoung pada mark yang sedang membaca Novelnya

"Baik Jin" jawab mark sambil tersenyum , Jackson hanya menatapnya dengan sedih , mark benar benar tidak mengingatnya .

"Kau menikmati kopimu?" Tanya Jinyoung , sama percis Yang dia tanyakan pada hari kemarin .

"Ini kopi yang enak , aku baru memesanya untuk pertama kalinya " jawab mark , Jinyoungpun mengeluarkan senyum sedihnya , Begitu juga Jackson dia baru mengerti kenapa kemarin wajahnya Berubah ingin menangis saat mark menjawab seperti itu .

Jackson dan Jinyoungpun kembali kedapur dengan wajah yang amat sangat sedih terpasang diwajah keduanya.

"Padahal itu kopi kesukaanya , aku tahu kopi itu pertama dia nikmati setelah kejadian itu , jadi dia tidak ingat dia sudah menikmati kopi itu sebelumnya " kata Jinyoung .

"Aku cinta denganya , aku akan berusaha suapaya dia tidak akan melupakanku" jelas Jackson

"Aku akan berdoa , walaupun itu kemungkinan yang sangat kecil "

"Ya , Terima kasih, dan bilang pada Bosmu Oh bukan .. maksudku pacarmu , " merekapun tertawa "terima kasih juga padanya" lanjut Jackson , Jinyoungpun menangguk ..

"Hei apakah aku boleh duduk sini " kata Jackson pada mark , ucapan yang sama dengan kemarin .

"Tapi meja banyak yang kosong" kata mark dengan bingungnya

"Tapi bolehkah aku memilih di sini? Ini juga kosong" jackson menjuk kursi Yang kemarin dia duduki di hadapan mark .

"Tentu saja ." Mark menyambutnya dengan senyum yang sama seperti kemarin , dari kejauhan jinyoung dan jaebum menatap Jackson dengan senyum memberikan semangat untuknya .

"Apakah kau setiap hari kesini ?" Tanya mark

"Aku dua kali berkunjung ketempat ini" mark memberi Jackson "oh" ria .

"Jadi .. siapa namamu " Mark bertanya , jackson tersenyum sedih karena sebelumnya mark memberikan pertanyaan yang sama .

"Aku Jackson Wang , Kau bisa memanggilku Jackson " kata Jackson dengan Senyum palsunya menutupi kesedihanya.

"Aku Mark tuan, senang bertemu denganmu Jackson "

"Iya senang bertemu Denganmu mark"

Sama seperti kemarin Jackson berbincang dengan mark sampai sore , pembicaraan mereka ada yang sama dengan hari kemarin , seperti hobby mereka , umur mereka dan Makanan kesukaan mereka

"Jackson , maaf aku harus pulang , ini sudah sore" kata mark dengan halusnya

"Apakah Kita Bisa berfoto bersama?" Jackson mengeluarkan ponselnya , lalu mereka berfoto dengan mesranya seperti Hari kemarin.

"Jackson , aku menganggap ini kencan pertama kita " kata mark ,

Kencan pertama ? Ini adalah kencan kedua mereka , tapi Jackson tidak kecewa dia menerima perkataan mark .

"See you jackson " kata mark lalu pergi meninggalkan jackson yang masih memasang senyum sedihnya .

Mark keluar Cafe dengan perasaan senang dia berfikir ia memukan orang yang dia cintai walaupun hanya berbincang seharian .

"Aku harus bercerita pada daddy" kata mark dengan wajah meronanya karena dia sangat senang . ayahnya sudah mendengar ceritanya kemarin tentang Jackson, tetapi karena konsisi mark , ayahnya hanya berpura pura senang.

TBC_

Gk kuat ah jadi jackson T.T

Tapi ini aku ambil dari drama 50 first Dates , mungkin anak tahun 90 an tahu drama ini . ini drama lama bgt tahun 2004 aku nontonya aja 2008

-hani


	2. Love

Keesokan harinya , di hari ketiga jackson memasuki pintu cafe , seperti biasa di melihat mark yang sedang duduk di tempat kemarin ,sambil membaca buku tetapi ada yang berbeda dari mark , dia terus menguap ,wajahnya yang Tidak segar tidak seperti biasanya dia melihat mark dengan Wajah Cerah mark menyambut dirinya . Jackson pun berjalan kearahnya entah apa yang terjadi mark menyambut Jackson dengan senyum .

"Hay jackson" mata jackson melotot tak percaya , Dia mengingat Jackson.

"Mark?" Jackaon segera duduk dan mengengam tangan mark .

"I..iyaa" jawab mark ragu . Apakah ini keajabiban? Atau mark..

Tidak tidur?

Jackson tidak bodoh dia bisa menebak ,mata mark yang sayu , dia terus menguap , jackson yakin dia tidak tidur

"Mark , aku tahu semuanya tentangmu , tentang kecelakaan itu , kita sudah 2 kali berkencan dan jika hari ini kita lewati bersama ini akan menjadi ketiga kalinya mark , jangan bohong padaku mark , kau tidak tidur kan?"

"Iya.. adiku bilang aku selalu bercerita tentang dirimu selama 2 hari ini , saat kita bertemu pertama aku tidak ingat tapi saat kedua kalinya aku memutuskan tidak tidur " mata mark berkaca kaca , dia tidak tahan lagi untuk menangis karena kondisinya yang sangat di kasihani , dia bahkan tidak di ijinkan untuk jatuh cinta .

"Sebaiknya kita berbicara diluar" kata jackson , mereka berdua berdiri dan kelur dari cafe , saat mereka keluar dari cafe mark sudah menangis tersedu sedu ,Jacksonpun menghadap kepadanya dan menghapus air matanya .

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu Jackson " kata mark dalam tangisanya

"Aku juga jatuh cinta padamu , saat pertama aku melihatmu duduk di kursi itu pada hari senin " kata Jackson

"Aku tidak ingat " mark berkata , tangisanya semakin menjadi jadi . Jackson mengenggam tangan mark sangat erat dan menatap matanya

"Tapi aku mencintaimu mark , jadilah kekasihku , aku akan berusaha semampu mungkin , memperjuangankan apapun itu supaya kau mengingatku " Jackson memperdalam tatapannya pada mark

"Iya jackson , aku juga mencintaimu " jackson mengecup keningnya , mereka resmi menjadi pasangan , walaupun hanya jackaon yang mengingatnya .

"Karena kita sudah saling mengenal kau bisa memanggilku Yien , itu nama asliku" lanjut perkataanya

"Hmmm yienku" merekapun tertawa bersama sama , jackson ingin sekali waktu berhenti di momen ini .

Jackson akhirnya mengantar mark untuk pulang .

Sampai di rumah, mark tidak lupa dia menceritakan tentang jackson dengan dirinya yang sudah resmi berpacaran kepada ayah dan Adiknya , Ayahnya tersenyum karena dengan setiap harinya Pemuda bernama Jackson Wang selalu membuat Anaknya bahagia Terus dan membut mark selalu di cintai , ia pun bergegas untuk masuk kamar , merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur dan mutup matanya .

"Jika aku menutup mataku untuk tertidur , aku akan melupakanmu Jackson" markpun akhirnya tertidur dan bermimpi tentang Jackson , buka di hari itu saja ia bermimpi tentang Jackson tapi di hari hari sebelumnya dia selalu bermimpi tentang Jackson tetapi saat ia bangun dia sudah lupa dengan Wajah yang dia mimpikan .

 **50**

Keesokan paginya , dia bangun dan tersenyum , mark bergegas menuju ruang makan dan tersenyum lebar pada ayahnya .

"Selamat ulang tahun ayah !" Kata mark pada ayahnya , mr.tuan hanya tersenyum paksa, hal ini lah yang mark setiap pagi lakukan, mengucapkan ulang tahun, dan ayahnya memberikan Koran tanggal 13 oktober pada mark .

"Terima kasih sayang" kata Ayahnya , mr.tuan Ingin menangis tetapi dia hanya menahanya . Sama seperti adiknya Bambam dia tidak tahan melihat kakaknya seperti itu setiap pagi , dia selalu Merasa bahwa setiap hari adalah tanggal 13 oktober hari minggu .

 **dates**

Seperti biasa jackson kembali ke cafe itu dan melihat mark sedang membaca bukunya .

"Hari ini hari yang cerah" kata jackson sambil duduk di kursi biasanya

"Ya , memang " mark tersenyum dan melanjutkan Membacanya lagi

"Apakah kau sering datang ke sini ?" Tanya jackson yang sudah tahu jawabanya

"Hanya setiap hari minggu " mark tersenyum , jackson tahu mark datang kesini setiap hari tetapi mark merasa bahwa setiap dia bangun dari tidurnya adalah 13 oktober Hari minggu.

"Apakah kau tidur nyenyak?" Tanya jackson

"Ya setiap hari aku tidur dengan nyenyak" jawab mark yang sudah lupa kejadian kemarin bahwa dia tidak tidur demi mengingat Jackson.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya jackson berpura pura bahwa dia tidak tahu .

"Aku mark" jawab mark

"Aku jackson "

"Senang bertemu denganmu jackson"

"Senang juga bertemu dengamu mark "

Walaupun mark tidak tau bahwa mereka berdua telah bersama sama , mark jatuh telah jatuh cinta pada lagi pada Jackson , dan di hari hari selanjutnya mark selalu jatuh cinta pada Jackson terus menerus karena perkataan jackson yang membuat mark nyaman dan seperti dia sudah Mengenal Jackson sangat lama .. ya memang seperti itu mark saja yang tidak ingat, di hari hari selanjutnyapun jackson selalu mengambil Foto bersama mark , jackson selalu memcetak foto itu lalu memberinya Tanggal dan tanpa di ketahui Jackson ,mark selalu menulis tentang jackson di belakang novelnya , walupun mark menulis di novel yang berbeda beda ,seperti novel yang dia baca saat kencan pertama dengan Jackson .

Jackson wang , aku jatuh cinta denganya tidak akan lupa! - Tulisan novel pertamaya dan terus nerus ia menulis seperti itu di setiap novel yang ia baca jika dia bertemu dengan jackson

Waktu demi waktu Jackson jalani bersama mark , walupun jackson menerima rasa sakitnya , mark tidak mengingat Jackson setiap harinya tetapi Jackson bersyukur bahwa mark mencintai Jackson Setiap Hari juga .

Dan tak kerasa Ini sudah hari ke 50 kencan mereka , Jackson tidak pernah merasa lelah untuk memulai peracakpan yang sudah sudah kepada mark jika itu Yang di ajak bicara adalah Mark rasa lelah Jackaon Hilang , demi janjinya kepada mark , dia akan membuat mark meningatnya .

"Aku mark "

"Aku jackaon"

"Senang betemu dengamu Jackson"

"Senang juga bertemu dengamu mark "

Dan mereka berbincang sampai sore, Dan lagi lagi Jackson membuat Mark jatuh cinta .

"Apakah kau lelah jackson" tanya Jaebum yang sekarang sudah duduk di kursi yang biasa mark duduki, cafe sudah sepi karena cafe buka hanya sampai sore

"Tidak, aku senang bahwa mark selalu jatuh cinta padaku setiap harinya " kata jackson dengan senyumnya.

"aku hanya ingin mencoba sesuatu yang akan membantunya mengingatku" lanjut jackson .

"Aku mendukungmu Bro" jaebum Berdiri dan meninggalKan Jackson sendiri Di mejanya. Jackson melamun memikirkan sesuatu lalu Jackson mengeluarakan Ponselnya membuka aplikasi kamera dan beralih pada video . Ia merekam dirinya sendiri dan Berbicara .

"Hai mark .. aku Jackson"

Keesokan harinya Jackson berdiri di depan pintu rumah mark pada malam hari .dia memberanikan diri untuk memencet bell , pintu pun terbuka dan memperlihatkan Mr.tuan .

"Sorry sir , menganggu malam malam , aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan mark " kata Jackson dengan gugupnya

"Apakah kau Jackson Wang ? Ayolah masuk nak" jacksonpun mengangguk dan masuk kedalam rumah mark , dia melihat foto mark yang terpajang di dinding rumahnya , mungkin itu foto satu tahun yang lalu pikir jackson .

Jacksonpun duduk di samping mr.tuan .

"Apakah kalian merayakan ulang tahun?" Tanya jackson karena melihat Kue ulang tahun di meja kopi .

"Kau sudah tahukan?" Tanya Mr.tuan Kembali pada jackson , Jacksonpun mengangguk .

"Tadi kau tidak bertemu dengan mark ? " tanya mr.tuan lagi

"Ya karena aku sedang menyiapkan sesuatu"

"Pantas saja dia tidak menceritkan tentangmu pada hari ini dan tidak menulis apapun di novelnya" kata mr.Tuan , Jacksonpun bingung karena perkataan terakhirnya dan Jackson sedikit merasa senang karena Mark menceritkan tentang Jackson pada ayahnya.

Mr.tuan berdiri berjalan menuju kamarnya , saat ia datang dia membawa Kantung plastik yang isinya adalah novel novel mark yang sudah dia baca.

"Ini 50 novel , di belakangnya dia selalu menulis tentangmu , semua tulisan itu sama saja " kata mr.tuan lalu meninggalkan Jackson lagi menuju kamar mark .

Jackson membuka salah satu novel milik mark , dan benar itu adalah tulisan Mark yang mengagumi dirinya .

Tak lama jackson menunggu, markpun datang kehadapan jackson dengan wajah bingungnya seperti biasa dia tidak mengenali Jackson .

"Yien" gumam jackson sambil berdiri menatap mark.

"Jangan panggil aku yien , aku tidak mengenalmu" kata mark .

"Mark, itu adalah kekasihmu" kata bambam adiknya , lalu mark melihat jackson yang memliki wajah sedih .

"Kau kekasihku?" Tanya mark memiringkan kepalanya dan mengerutkan alisnya .

"Apakah dirimu orang yang selalu aku mimpikan setiap malam" gumam mark yang masih terdengar oleh Jackson .

"Biar aku jelaskan mark , mari duduk di samapingku" jelas Jackson , lalu mark duduk di samping Jackson .

Jackson mengeluarkan Sesuatu dari Kantung Jaketnya yaitu sebuah CD , dan foto foto kencan mereka .Jackson menjejerkan Foto foto itu Dari kencan Pertama mereka sampai Kencan ke 50 Mereka .

"ini adalah pertama Aku melihatmu mark , kita berbicara untuk pertama kalinya, dan ini yang kedua kalinya mark " kata Jackson sambil menunjuk foto fotonya dan seterusnya Jackson terus menjelaskan Semua moment di foto foto itu , sampai di foto terakhir Mark meneteskan air matanya .

"Maaf" kata mark di sela tangisnya

"Tidak apa apa " Jackson memeluk mark , punggung mark gemetar karena Tangisnya yang semakin menjadi jadi ,ia merasa bukan seseorang yang baik untuk Jackson karena selalu lupa dengan Jackson setiap harinya. Tidak hanya mark yang menangis tapi Mr.tuan dan bambam Juga menangis .

"Apakah kau punya laptop?" Tanya Jackson pada bambam ,bambampun mengangguk mengambil laptop di kamarnya.

Bambampun datang dengan laptopnya , jacksonpun memasukan CD yang di bawa kedalam laptop , dan film pun mulai

"Hai mark .. aku jackson , aku tahu kau pasti tidak akan mengingatku , tapi setiap hari kita bertemu , kau membaca novel dan aku selalu menanyakan harimu , aku melihatmu dan jatuh cinta padamu pada pandangan pertama , aku kaget saat kau memilki keistimewan itu tapi aku tidak menyerah , aku pernah berjanji padamu aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk mengingatkanku padamu , aku bahakan tidak keberatan jika kau tidak meningatku tapi aku bahagia kau setiap hari jatuh cinta padaku , sampai kencan ke 50 ini aku selalu mencintaimu , tidak akan lelah untuk mencintaimu , aku tahu kau merasa Lelah dengan keistimewanmu tapi ada aku di sini yang selalu mendukungmu , kau seseorang yang aku impikan mark ,apapun itu kita akan menjalaninya bersama sama "

Markpun tidak bisa menahan air matanya, jadi selama ini dia tidak sendirian ada Jackson yang selalu bersamanya .

"Aku mencintaimu Jackson , " mark memeluk Jackson dengan eratnya .

"Menikahlah denganku mark , membuat video setiap harinya dan jika kau lupa aku kan menjelaskan cinta kita dari awal ,aku tidak akan lelah " kata jackson dalam pelukan mereka , markpun mengangguk "dan jika kau lupa kita akan menikah , di hari itu juga aku akan menjelaskan kencan 50 kita" lanjut jackson , markpun mengangguk tidak bisa menjawab apa apa .

 **50**

 ** _Beberapa waktu kemudian_**

Mark bangun dari tidurnya , membuka matanya dan hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah Foto pernikahanya terpasang di dinding kamarnya, markpun bingung kapan dia menikah? Dengan siapa dia menikah , mark membangunkan Tubuhnya ,pintupun terbuka memperlihatkan Jackson sedang Memegang Handycam

"Morning my love , cintaku sudah bangun" kata jackson sambil terus merekam mark .

Dia duduk di kasur tepati disamping mark .

"Waktunya Mengingatkan" kata jackson sambil Menjejerkan foto foto Mereka .

"Ini kencan pertama kita aku melihatmu dan jatuh cinta padamu waktu itu, ini kencan kedua kita , kita membicarakan hal yang sama seperti kencan pertama , kencan ketiga kita kau tidak tidur karena kau ingin meningatku , kita resmi menjadi pasangan " dan seperti biasa jackson menjelaskanya sampai kencan ke 50 mereka

"Dan kau lihat ? Foto pernikahan kita di dinding ? Kita sudah menikah 2 tahun yang lalu ,aku selalu menceritakan hal yang sama pada setiap harinya dan kau selalu bertanya "apakah kau tidak lelah Jackson" dan aku menjawab tidak sayang karena jika kau bersamaku rasa lelah semua hilang " mark tersenyum pada penjelasan Jackson , Jackson hanya berkata seperti itu tapi dengan mudahnya mark lagi lagi jatuh cinta pada Jackson , dia bersyukur memiliki Jackson.

"Aku jackson wang , senang bertemu dengamu mark " lanjutnya

"Jackson" mark memeluk jackson, jackson juga memeluk mark dengan eratnya ..

Selama dua tahun dia seperti ini, menjelaskan semuanya pada mark , karena kekuatan cinta jackson pada mark , dengan mudahnya mark jatuh cinta pada Jackson , dia tidak bosan dengan mark karena mencintainya adalah suatu kebiasaan .

 ** _Seminggu kemudian_** .

Mark membuka matanya di pagi hari , dia melihat foto di dinding terpasang , dia cepat bangun dan berlari menuju ruang makan , dia melihat Jackson sedang duduk di ruang makan , jacksonpun kaget melihat mark menatapnya dengan Wajah sedih , Jackson langsung menghadapnya .

"Jackson" jackson kaget mendengar perkataan mark yang mengucapkan namanya padahal dia belum memperkenalkan diri seperti biasa dan menjelaskan foto foto masa lalu mereka .

"Kau tidak tidur?" Tanya jackson .

"Aku tidur dengan nyenyak , kau lihat sendirikan ? Aku tidur di sebelahmu, saat aku bangun aku meningat semuanya , saat pertama kali berkencan denganmu sampai hari ke50 itu , aku tidak menyangka akhirnya aku menjadi milikmu" kata mark , mata jacksonpun berkaca kaca , perjuanganya terbayar sudah dengan hari ini.

"Jackson terima kasih , terima kasih sudah sabar menghadapi Ku , jackson aku tidak tahu mau berkata apa lagi" mark menangis , jacksonpun juga ikut menangis lalu memeluk mark , mereka menangis dalam pelukan yang erat .

"Yien , aku mencintaimu aku sungguh mencintaimu " jackson melepaskan pelukanya lalu menatap mark ..

"Anehnya aku selalu jatuh cinta padamu jackson" mark juga menatap mata Jackson.

"Itu yang membuat aku bersabar , " jackson tersenyum ,lalu Mark juga tersenyum , Jackson mendekatkan wajahnya pada mark lalu menutup kesenjaan antara mereka , jackson menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir mark .

"Hey aku jackson "

"Hey, aku mark , senang bertemu denganmu Jackson"

"Senang juga bertemu dengamu mark"

\--END--

ini cuma 2chap , tapi semoga menikmati yaa ~

Dan sebenernya aku lupa ulang tahun papa tuan -_- jadi aku ikut film aja :')

\- hani


End file.
